


tease

by PaintedVanilla



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Married Couple, Sharing Clothes, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedVanilla/pseuds/PaintedVanilla
Summary: Right now, Wilson wants to shower, put on a fresh pair of boxers and his McGill sweatshirt, and then knock out with House in his arms for the next couple of hours.





	tease

Wilson gets home early. Early as in… nearly five o’clock in the morning. 

He’s not expecting House to be awake; why would he be? House hardly ever wakes up before nine, and he’s supposed to be at work by nine. He’s not going to be up to greet his exhausted husband at five in the morning just because he can. 

The apartment is silent as Wilson locks the front door behind him. He knows House will be asleep, still dozing in the early hours; House treasures every minute of sleep he gets. Sleep is the only time he doesn’t have to think, or be at the mercy of his leg, he just gets to  _ sleep _ . Wilson doesn’t want to disturb that, so he makes his way through the apartment as quietly as he can.

He doesn’t even glance at House when he comes in the room. He knows he’s there, he can hear his light snoring. He can think sappy thoughts about his husband when he crawls into bed with him in a few minutes. Right now, Wilson wants to shower, put on a fresh pair of boxers and his McGill sweatshirt, and then knock out with House in his arms for the next couple of hours. 

He gets through the shower part of his plan with absolutely no problem. He’s in and out in less than ten minutes. The clean pair of boxers is easy to acquire, too; it’s the McGill sweatshirt part of the equation that gives him trouble. He spends almost twenty minutes looking for it; he could have sworn he left it in the laundry bin, knowing it needed to be washed, but it’s not there. He looks everywhere for it in the closet, although his judgement is slightly impaired considering how tired he is. He even checks in the dryer, but it’s nowhere.

He resigns himself to climbing into bed in just the boxers; good enough, especially knowing that he’s going to knock out as soon as he gives House a kiss and his head hits the pillow. 

Bed is warm, considering House has already been there for hours. Wilson relaxes and slides up behind him, pulling the covers over himself and wrapping an arm around House’s torso. He presses a kiss to the nape of his neck; House barely stirs, but he does lean back into him a little bit, unconsciously welcoming his presence. 

Wilson hums quietly, closing his eyes. He’s just starting to doze when it occurs to him how nice House smells, and he smiles a little bit. A nice thought to fade out to, how nice his husband is, how he smells… like Wilson’s cologne.

Wilson opens his eyes, which makes them burn considering how exhausted he is, but he needs to see this. He pulls the covers down off both of them slightly, sitting up and rolling House over so he’s almost on his back. 

He’s wearing his McGill sweatshirt.

Wilson is quiet for a moment, staring, but then a grin breaks out on his face and he lays back down and pulls the blanket back up and puts his arm back around his husband. God, he’s so  _ cute.  _ House would detest being called such a thing, but that’s exactly what he is. He’s  _ adorable _ , wearing Wilson’s favorite sweatshirt because he misses him while he’s on call. What a loser, Wilson thinks, placing several more kisses to the nape of his neck. 

He has to remember to tease him about this in the morning. It’s easy to talk House into staying in bed long after he should be up; all it takes is a few well placed kisses and well timed comments. Wilson will wear him down and then embarrass him when House is least expecting it. He probably won’t remember he even has his sweatshirt on in the morning.

“I can hear you scheming,” House mutters, his voice thick with sleep, and Wilson almost starts.

He leans more into his husband. “Why are you awake?”

“Kind of hard to sleep when you’re kissing my neck and gushing over my fashion choices,” House says sleepily.

Wilson can’t help the smile that settles on his lips. Rather than go through with his plans to tease, he simply snuggles against him and says, “I love you.”

House reaches up and grabs Wilson’s hand where it’s resting on his stomach, lacing their fingers together. He doesn’t say I love you back, but Wilson knows what he means.


End file.
